icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Freddie Benson
Freddieiballs.jpg FBISP.jpg jj100118_06.jpg|Freddie after his injury in iSaved Your Life. Creddie 65.png 105.PNG 178px-Seddieiomgkiss9.jpg|Sam kissing Freddie in iOMG 09savelittlefreddie.jpg Freddie5-1.jpg SamFreddie16.jpg Freddie8.jpg 65384_399055588.jpg Freddie_Smurf.jpg Freddie1.jpg Creddie_shoulder_grab..jpg|Freddie trying to comfort Carly in iHave My Principals Creddiesmile.png Import_000081.jpg|Freddie's nightmare where he's married to Ms. Briggs and Gibby is a turkey. 61579_3751237742.jpg 57557_553498141.jpg|Freddie helping for an iCarly sketch, "The Sack" in iThink They Kissed 12208_220698032.jpg import_000493.jpg import_000453.jpg import_000407.jpg|Sam sticks a rib on Freddie in iCarly Saves TV 70814_2042549566.jpg 67778_3814241245.jpg tumblr_l3xawwA49V1qaw8i4o1_500.png 00378519.jpg Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.07 PM.png|Freddie doing what he calls 'a natural pose'. imagesCA9S6X15.jpg|Freddie eating pie in iPie|link=Freddie Captura 11.JPG|Freddie after Malika left freddie's phone land on his groin. Captura 12.JPG|-"Light hurt." Freddie in iSpeed date Import 000259.jpg|Freddie doing a "has to pee" pose 69300 3754938184.jpg|Freddie is always unhappy when his pants are wet 67589 2137872953.jpg|Freddie's terrified of metal fences Carly-and-Freddie-in-daydream.jpg|Freddie in a daydream Freddie-tries-to-speak.jpg Hinting.jpg I-carly.jpg IKiss.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie.jpg ISaved_Your_LIfe_-_Freddie_about_to_be_kissed.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie_and_Carly.jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Freddie_injured_(1).jpg ISaved_Your_Life_-_Scared_Freddie.jpg ISpeed_Date.jpg IThink_they_Kissed_-_Carly_and_Freddie.jpg Forked in the sholder.PNG|OH NO!!!!! Freddie with a fork in his arm in iFix a Pop Star Freddie with labtop.PNG Freddie with sunglasses.jpg 61579 3751237742.jpg FredwardBenson.jpg|Season 4 picture 63512 433437806775 89749451775 5722267 3245450 n.jpg|Carly, Sam and Freddie Icarly pic3.jpg|Freddie with Rib Necklace Dan Schneider.jpg Seddieknockwurst23.jpg Seddieknockwurst18.jpg Seddieknockwurst10.jpg Seddieknockwurst7.jpg Seddieknockwurst6.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg ICarly_Promo_Pic.jpg icarly-season-4-promo-picsicarly_gallery_0610_18HR.jpg Freddie Benson.jpg Jennette McCurdy-5.png ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.22.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.21.20 PM.png 5009.jpg Seddie 04.jpg BWCreddieCollage2.jpg Creddie f.jpg Unbenannt.PNG ICarly Seattle.jpg 242px-URL all I need.png Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg Freddie in bulletproof vest.jpg|Freddie in his bulletproof vest 1444679244.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Fries Matter.jpg WhyDoIHaveToChoose.jpg Freddie photo5.jpg Freddie_photo2.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) freddiemuscles.jpg|Freddie has been secretly working out and was awarded the "Strongest Tech Geek" title in the yearbook! tumblr_ljhspxvP751qimjgho1_400.gif Freddie and Shelby Hug.jpg|He may have creeped her out, but Shelby hugged Freddie, anyway. IBelieve in Bigfoot (Costumes).jpg|Carly and Freddie dressed as Madonna and Michael Jackson (iBelieve in Bigfoot) IHeart Art -1.jpg IHeart Art -4.jpg I took his handcuffs.jpg IGetPrankySeddie.jpg Triofishlocker.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg -233.gif -227.jpg -226.jpg -224.jpg -223.jpg -222.jpg INevel -4.jpg IFix A Popstar -5.jpg Group Hug - iCook.jpg Group Hug - iMake Sam Girlier.jpg Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif Height.JPG CarlySamshouldertoshoulderinfrontproducer.jpg ICarlycredits.PNG Tumblr lo3d96pBBR1qf7p7i.gif 2hgbaxc.png 500px-First Hug.jpg Bigfootcreddie2.jpg Couchcreddie.jpg Nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg 185414267.jpg 20090108 b dig 0772 pro-350x478.jpg 306718.jpg 340407539NK.jpg 706640cp.jpg 895247190 XXPKBCLNTPVYWNY.jpg Adorable nathan kress.jpg Fencer hug.png ISAVED YOUR LIFE.jpg Icarly-george-da-bra.jpg IcarlyFreddie.jpg 26947 333927586754 53523601754 4107835 7776282 n.jpg Armhaha.jpg Aww.jpg 101WhatMatter.jpg|Little Freddie in his pajamas. 105HuhWhat.jpg|Freddie thinks "that can't be right." 106HandsOffEquipment.jpg|Freddie prefers that people don't touch his equipment. 106ItsPrecautionary.jpg|Defend the precautionary! 108ScreaminF.jpg|Freddie gets scared. FG.gif Freddie .jpg IWill Date Freddie (Kiss).jpg IcarlyFreddie.jpg A1.png Freddie Karl Benson.jpg ImagesCAX2ZL52.jpg Nathan-kress-zookeeper-03.jpg Nathan Kress Fanlala Interview on Cyberbullying.png Creddie huggie.jpg 134.jpg 20090108 b dig 0772 pro-350x478.jpg 333259585.jpg Fbjacxket.jpg Sam and freddie.png Seddiesidelook.png Seddie91.jpg IDate Sam and Freddie.gif 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg Freddiehideidsf.jpg iHAQWUTT.Freddie.png|from "iHave A Question: What's Under the Table" Idsfavatar.jpg Sfilyprofpic.jpg Screencap2.jpg Freddienapily.jpg SFILYprisonenter.jpg SFILYprison.jpg Freddieconfusedidsf2.jpg Freddieconfusedidsf.jpg FBILY.jpg Freddiiiieecam.jpg ZZMM.jpg IloveyousfsmileFB.jpg 00371k3b.jpg 336417.jpg 500px-First Hug.jpg Carlyfreddierr.png Cew.gif 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg FG.gif Felanie.jpg Fencer hug.png Fries Matter.jpg IHAQWUTT.Freddie.png IcarlyFreddie.jpg Df8.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg Freddieblog.png Freddiiiieecam.jpg CCC.jpg CarlySamhugafterfight.jpg SamdisrobesCarly.jpg Tumblr lrw82cXHAX1qb46bzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrw9i2Hn3P1qe16ako2 r4 250.gif Tumblr lrw9i2Hn3P1qe16ako1 250.gif AZ5QCmbCEAAxCuT.jpg Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo5 250.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo3 500.gif Tumblr ls3yrdZcRB1qaltmpo2 r3 250.gif Sfafterbuily.jpg Seddieschoolkissily.jpg Seddielistenincarlyily2.jpg Seddieeskimokissily.jpg Seddiearmgrabily2.jpg Seddiearmgrabily.jpg ICant take it.jpg Cutness.jpg ZSeddie Jelousy.JPG Bensonfrontdoor.jpg Bensonlivingroom2.jpg Bensonlivingroom.jpg Sfiqtbomakeover.jpg Sftbomakeover1.jpg Tumblr lsfzqfpldY1qhokzho4 250.gif tumblr_lsjy9lOtXk1qfihi1o1_400.png|Baby Freddie aka Nathan Freddie Trust Me.png Freddie On iCarly Tonight.png Freddie No Idea.png Freddie Let's Watch It.png Fredward.png Freddie How terrifieing..png Freddie He did Plan.png Nathan-Kress-shirtless2.jpg|Freddie tumblr_lv8xskMn6J1r04yu3o1_500.png Tumblr lx6nnkvWr31qe16ako3 400.gif 106.PNG Creddie 3.PNG Creddie 18.PNG Creddie 19.PNG Creddie 23.PNG Creddie 28 Horses.PNG Creddie 31.jpg Creddie 32.jpg Creddie 41.jpg Creddie 59.png Creddie 67.png Creddie 82.PNG Creddie 86.PNG Creddie 89.PNG Creddie 92.PNG Creddie 95.jpg Creddie 97.png 49922 3791611801.jpg 52083 566925525.jpg Just for credit HAHA.jpg Creddiamhi5s5.jpg Icarlygangclap.jpg Freddielewbertihalfoween.jpg Freddielaser.jpg 845769843.JPG Seddie-iOpenRestaruant-sneak-peek.png Youtouchedhisshouldersam-heh-heh.png tumblr_m2r0pxsHNi1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg IOARCreddie.png IOAR10002.png 669px-Nkcreditipearstore.jpg 156143 10150683917441755 53523601754 9684953 1766182971 n.jpg Ihalfoween-sneak-peek-picture-8.png Ihalfoween-sneak-peek-picture-4.png IHalfoween-promo-2-picture-3.png 76369 1773742492.jpg 76627 3780675447.jpg I-halfoween-8.jpg IHalfoween-Episode-Picture-3.png Ipear-store-8.jpg Ipear-store-1.jpg Freddie Truly Cares about Carly.gif Hotpants.gif 003ioar.JPG Icarly-ibattle-chip-02.jpg 58102_1004339853.jpg 55713 3565641667.jpg D8d87c56bb0011e1ab011231381052c0 7.jpg 508px-X2_642125a.png fred.jpg|freddie lost a bet so he had to put the sprayer down his pants|link=Fred Freddie awkward face.gif ADORABLE AH.gif Tumblr mbllnqHTmf1roqz5ao1 500.jpg Tumblr mbllkzoEo91roqz5ao1 500.jpg Tumblr mbl6pm3G3c1roqz5ao1 500.jpg 71937 682902909.jpg Imagedfggbh.jpg Iget-banned-02.jpg A5CSsJjCUAIEmQG.jpg large.jpg 55260 2050910722.jpg 54966 1636060483.jpg 3e32b220159111e282c522000a1e957e 7.jpg Icarly Freddie flexing biceps.gif| 5c0c95215379508.jpg 62695 3775405986.jpg Ormal 016.jpg Ormal 015.jpg Ibust 12HR.jpg Ibust-thief-010.jpg Normal35.jpg Normal31.jpg Normal19.jpg Icarly-igoodbye-5.jpg 71350 2617543703.jpg 70825 496764966.jpg 70902 2207946458.jpg Normal 0008.jpg A8L2bxhCIAAlhvL.jpg large.jpg A8L2GKECcAIj3dr.jpg large.jpg Tumblr mdszt9gaJ91rnuno0o1 400.jpg Images.jpeg Normal 073.jpg Normal 063.jpg Normal 74.jpg Normal 087.jpg Normal 082.jpg 212px-542px-Pear book pro.jpg 212px-01bee0784335c71e4826f0ece99814eb03df1de0.jpg Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Photos Category:Galleries Category:Benson family